


Owari-Magica: Witch battle Ravaging Wolf

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [92]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: With the events of magi prom in the past is everyone ready to face another witch?
Series: Owari Magica [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Witch battle Ravaging Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Rose: 369 words | 335 points  
> Beetle: 451 words | 425 points  
> Bunny: 487 words | 445 points  
> Prince: 176 words | 140 points
> 
> EXP: 1  
> Purification: 40%  
> Item: Used grief seed

Order: Vondila  , Ophelia  , Aeron  , Percy  , Sierra  , Ravaging Wolf (witch)    
  
  
Vondila looked at her gem as she wondered through town looking for a witch. She was really pumped for the first time since losing her arm about fighting again. She had spent the last few days since prom training. She felt confident about this, no more balance problems and no more hitting problems. Stopping she saw the entrance to the witch's labyrinth. Opening her phone she sent a text to everyone where she was.

Ophelia saw that she had gotten a message about the location of the witch labyrinth. She felt relived, knowing that both of her moms were safe at home. She texted that she was going to be out for a little bit, before heading towards the battle.

Aeron had been out wandering on their own, and happened to walk up to where Von was by chance. They notice the ripple in front of the older magi, and tilt their head at her.

"Hey? What's happening?"

Percy stretched as he approached Von. Huh, not so many people out this morning... but that was fine by him. He offered Ophelia and Aeron some smiles and stepped up to put his elbow on Von's right shoulder and lean on her. "So, what's the sitch?"

Vondila turned to look at Aeron. She wanted to punch that face still, but she did that already and they gave her an arm. "That's-" She pointed at the entrance. "-is a witch labyrinth." She smiled at Percy and when noticed Ophelia. "Hey. We got a witch to fight." She was glad the others were here or she might have done something she would regret.

Ophelia nodded. The group was a bit smaller than last time, but hopefully it would be fine. "Isn't this your first witch battle Aeron?" She asked.

Aeron nods.

"Yeah. Don't think I've ever seen one before." They admit, scratching their neck.

Percy nodded. "Well this definitely feels like we're throwing you out to the wolves." He waggled his eyebrows at them. "Think you got it?"

  
Vondila shook her head and pressed her gem to her upper chest and transformed. "Just keep to the back so the witch doesn't target you." She walked into the labyrinth.

Ophelia followed after Vondila into the labyrinth.

Aeron transformed, and motioned for Percy to head in first.

"I can figure this out, I think."

Percy transformed as he threw an arm around Aeron's shoulders, pulling them in with him. "Yeah, you've got this. Just let the big guns get close, we'll protect you. Promise."

Ravaging wold was walking around in a circle, it's eyes looking every which way.

Health: Vondila 85, Ophelia 60, Aeron 60, Percy 60, Ravaging wolf 130, Little red 30, 10 Hunters at 25

  
Vondila pulled out her spade's deck and went at the witch. Missing but not as much as she had become used to. Things really were getting better.

(11 to hit)

Ophelia took out her scythe and sent a few waves of magic towards little red.

(7+11 hit. 4x3=12 dmg.)

Aeron watched as the giant wolf-shaped thing paced, as its eyes trained on the intruders to its space. They hold out a hand for their knitting needles, but a long staff with a crook at the end falls into it instead. They stare for a second, before twirling it around their hand and pointing it at the witch to try a spell that isn't Poison. They don't know what it'll do. (d19 +3 to hit, Ravaging Wolf put to sleep for 2 turns)

Percy tripped as he walked past Aeron, landing hard. He groaned in annoyance. Definitely not a good first impression. He rubbed his cheek as he got up, surprised by the magic. Huh... cool.

(1, 5 dmg)

Ravaging wolf's eyes went wide before snapping shut and the witch fell to the ground. 

Little red attacked Ophelia in retaliation. 

(6 to hit, 1dmg)

Three hunters attacked the magi. Two hit Ophelia and one hit Vondila. 

(16 to hit Von 1DMG, 7 and 15 to hit Ophelia 6DMG)

Health: Vondila 84, Ophelia 53, Aeron 60, Percy 55, Ravaging wolf 130 asleep for 2 rounds, Little red 28, 10 Hunters at 25

  
Vondila ran at the witch and hit it. She cheered once she hit the witch. It wasn't for much but still she hit the dumb thing. 

(14 to hit, 1DMG)

Ophelia slashed at Little Red again. "Good job Aeron!" She said when they put the wolf to sleep. 

(11+11 hit. 2dmg.)

Aeron nodded, and made to send a bolt of poison, but missed spectacularly. Ah, their aim is still terrible. Blast. (d8 +2 to hit)

Percy pulled his whip out from inside his cape, cracking it once before he rears it back and slashes at the big sleeping thing. "What's that red thing? Von- do you remember uh, Julia?"

(10+5 to hit, 5 dmg)

Ravaging wolf continued to sleep.

Little red attacked back at Ophelia.

(18 to hit, 2dmg)

Six Hunter's prepped their bows and fire. One somehow hit it's self well the others hit the magi. 

(16 to hit Aeron 2DMG, 9 and 7 to hit Ophelia 5DMG, 7 and 19 to hit Percy 4DMG, nat 1 2DMG to self)

Health: Vondila 84, Ophelia 44, Aeron 58, Percy 51, Ravaging wolf 124 asleep for 2 rounds, Little red 26, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila looked over at Percy. "Yeah what about-" She trails off looking at the red thing that was attacking Ophelia. "Dammit! Why can't these things not be like this?" She cried out and she went to attack the small maybe witch but was unable to hit it. She then slipped one card out and threw it but that also missed. 

(8 and 4 to hit)

Ophelia took a step back and took a larger swing at Little Red. She wanted to be able to take care of this thing before the wolf woke up. 

(3+11 hit. 4dmg.)

Aeron changed gears, twirling their staff again and sending a wave of healing at Ophelia. She'd taken a lot of hits, so she seemed most likely to need healing. (5 health to Ophelia)

Percy groaned and ran towards Ophelia, dropping his whip to form his knuckle guards instead. "This is bullshit, Von. Wanna talk to the manager of this, tiny witches should be illegal!" Still, he landed a solid hit on the little red, feeling the adrenaline rush through him.

(18+5 to hit, 7 dmg)

Ravaging wolf shot up and howled out sending a wave of magic out hitting all the magi and draining their magic stat to 0.

(nat 20 22DMG 0 magic stat for three rounds)

Little red attacked Ophelia again. 

(11 to hit 2DMG)

Health: Vondila 62 0 MAG stat three round, Ophelia 27 0 MAG stat three round, Aeron 36 0 MAG stat three round, Percy 29 0 MAG stat three round, Ravaging wolf 120, Little red 19, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila gritted her teeth in pain. "How is everyone?" She called out. She turned and attacked the larger creature. 

(22 to hit, 1DMG)

  
  


Ophelia raised her scythe into the air, trying to send out a wave of magic towards the wolf, but nothing happened.

(11 miss.)

  
  


"Are you SURE the tiny thing is the witch???" They ask, twirling their staff and trying to put it to sleep again. The magic fizzles before it leaves their staff.

(d4 +1 to hit)

Percy groaned in pain, throwing a frustrated punch at the little red with no results. "You've gotta be kidding! Julia was the little one, so I thought- fuck!"

(4+5 to hit)

Ravaging wolf barked and let out another wave of magic hitting everyone. 

(19 to hit, 7DMG)

Little red attacked Ophelia again. The small familiar was focused on the mage. 

(14 to hit, 1DMG)

Health: Vondila 55 0 MAG stat two round, Ophelia 19 0 MAG stat two round, Aeron 29 0 MAG stat two round, Percy 22 0 MAG stat two round, Ravaging wolf 119, Little red 19, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila gritted her teeth. "If you need to fall back!" She yelled out before attacking the large thing again. It had to be the witch it was hurting all of them to well. 

(13 to hit, 8DMG)

Ophelia took a couple steps back from Little Red, sending two waves of magic towards it. She needed to get that thing off her, before she could focus on the wolf.

(19 hit. 2x2=4 dmg.)

Aeron cursed under their breath, and sent another, weaker, wave of healing at Ophelia. 

"Call out if you want me to heal you!" (2 health to Ophelia)

Percy kept his mouth shut, and shoves a potion at Ophelia. He then rushes at the Wolf with his Mace. (d12 +5 to hit, 3 attacks at 3 for 9dmg)

  
  


Sierra runs into the labyrinth already transformed. Taking a quick look around the area, Sierra immediately pulls out her bubble staff and swings it in the direction of the wolf. Bubbles flying towards.

(16+4 to hit, 5 dmg to wolf & stunded for 2 rounds.)

Ravaging wolf cried out in pain at being stunned.

Little red turned and changed attack at the new magi. 

(12 to hit, 1DMG)

Health: Vondila 55 0 MAG stat one round, Ophelia 22 0 MAG stat one round, Aeron 29 0 MAG stat one round, Percy 22 0 MAG stat one round, Sierra 59, Ravaging wolf 97, Little red 15, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila turned to look were the attack came from and saw Sierra. "Sierra!" She called out with a smile. She turned back and missed her first attack but slipped a card out and threw it at the witch. 

(9 to hit. 16 to hit 3DMG)

Ophelia was able to get closer to the wolf, due to Little Red going after Sierra instead of her. She swung twice, send small waves of magic towards it.

(14 hit. 2x3=6 dmg.)

Aeron twirls their staff again, and sends another wave of healing at Ophelia.

"Hello! Yell out if you need me to heal you!" 

(2 health to Ophelia)

Percy grit his teeth as he hit the wolf again, then brightened when he realized Sierra was there. "Si! You came!"

(19+5 to hit, 7dmg)

"Think anything could keep me from coming?" Sierra yelled back taking a swing at Little red. 

(8+4=12 to hit, 4dmg to Little Red & stunned for 2 rounds)

Ravaging wolf whimpered out. 

Little red started to cry not able to move. 

Four Hunters attacked. 

(14 to hit Vondila 4DMG, 4 to hit Aeron, 6 to hit Percy, Nat 20 to hit Sierra 8DMG)

Health: Vondila 51, Ophelia 24, Aeron 29, Percy 22, Sierra 51, Ravaging wolf 81 Stunned for one round, Little red 11 stunned for two rounds, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila felt her magic return to her so she dropped the cards and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the witch she fired three large blasts of magic.

(22 to hit, 7DMG)

Ophelia attacked the wolf again. 

(2+11 hit. 6dmg.)

"Call out if you need me!" Aeron continued to send another wave of healing to Ophelia, making a mental note to heal themself the next round. (4 health to Ophelia)

Percy tripped over himself as he tried to land another hit on the wolf, feeling the frustration build up as he misses and his fist grazed fur. He groaned loudly, glaring up at the wolf.

(5+5 to hit)

Sierra impulsively slashed over in the direction Percy fell to distract anything nearby. She only managed to graze the wolf.

(12+4 to hit, 1dmg to wolf)

Ravaging Wolf came out of it's stun with a loud bark. Sending out a wave of magic that only hit Ophelia.

(6 to hit, 8dmg)

Health: Vondila 51, Ophelia 20, Aeron 29, Percy 22, Sierra 51, Ravaging wolf 67, Little red 11 stunned for one rounds, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila fired multiple blasts of magic at the wolf. 

(17 to hit 12dmg)

Ophelia took a step back from the wave of magic, and then lifted her scythe into the air to send a similar wave of magic back towards the wold.

(7+11 hit. 8dmg.)

Aeron changes gears, and twirls their staff around again to send a wave of magic at the Wolf once again, to put it to sleep. (d12 +1 to hit, Wolf put to sleep for 2 rounds)

Percy slipped at the change of angle of the witch, biting his tongue as he missed again. This was getting pretty old- was he losing his touch? He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

Sierra swung at the little red shit, hoping to get it as close to dead as possible before the stun is gone. It was annoying.

(19+4 to hit, 6dmg to little red)

Ravaging wolf's eyes snapped shut and it fell to the ground asleep.

Little red broke free and attacked Sierra.

(12 to hit 3dmg)

Health: Vondila 51, Ophelia 20, Aeron 29, Percy 22, Sierra 48, Ravaging wolf 47 asleep for two rounds, Little red 5, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila dropped her wand and pulled out her cards again to attack. She sliced the now sleeping witch.

(16 to hit, 6dmg)

Ophelia got closer to the wolf, after Aeron managed to put it to sleep. She swung three times, each sending a wave of magic.

(2+11 hit. 3×6=18dmg.)

Aeron twirled their staff again, switching gears back to healing, and sending a wave at Ophelia. 

(9 health to Ophelia)

  
  


Maybe it was rude to hit while it was down, but Percy didn't care about that. He formed a fresh pair of knuckle guards to pound some sense into the witch.

(13+5 to hit, 5x4=20dmg)

Sierra hit the witch again, but the slippery little thing had still managed to dodge most of her bubbles.

(18+4 to hit, 2 dmg to little red)

Ravaging wolf continued to sleep letting out little whimpers like a real sleeping dog. 

Little red tried to attack Sierra again but missed.

Health: Vondila 51, Ophelia 29, Aeron 29, Percy 22, Sierra 48, Ravaging wolf 3 asleep for one rounds, Little red 3, 9 Hunters at 25 and 1 at 24

  
Vondila sliced the witch again with her attack. 

(Non-nat 20 to hit, 2 DMG)

Ophelia brought her scythe down on the wolf, she needed to kill it before it woke up again.

(16+11 hit. 12 dmg.)

Health: Vondila 51, Ophelia 29, Aeron 29, Percy 22, Sierra 48, Ravaging wolf -11

Aeron turns to Percy and sends a wave of healing towards him.

"I know I didn't send anything your way earlier, but it kinda looks like you need this." 

(5 health to Percy)

Percy looked between his hands, Ophelia's scythe, and Aeron. A chill ran down his spine. He hadn't been thinking straight, too focused on the witch. All he'd been able to think about was Julia, and Norian, and tiny witches.

"Uh... sorry." He detransform and rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Sierra huffed. She'd been so close to killing that stupid thing. Oh well. She glanced over to Percy.

  
  


  
Vondila sighed, the witch was dead. "How is everyone?" She turned and looked at everyone.

Ophelia reached up into the air, stretching out her arms. It always felt nice to get the finishing blow on a witch. "Hey! Good job Aeron! That sleep thing was really cool!" She walked back over towards them.

Aeron ducked their head.

"Thanks. I'm... I'm really glad it helped." They let out a breath.

"Does anybody want me to try healing them some more? I think I've still got some juice left."

Percy winced as he stretched. "I... might need a bit more of that. Sorry."   
  
  



End file.
